Faction
Overview Endless Space features 8 playable factions, each with their own history and unique traits and bonuses. Only 5 factions are currently playable. Amoeba * Home Planet Type: Ocean * Diplomatic Alignment: Good * Gameplay: Exploration, Diplomacy * Main Victory Type: Diplomatic/Military A highly evolved form of a lowly species, these colorful beings come from an ocean world. Evolving slowly over millions of years with plenty of time to philosophize, it is not surprising that the Amoeba are diplomatic, cultural, and intellectual. Wise and urbane, they have an exceptionally high 'emotional intelligence' and are unusually open to other alien and intelligent species. Their goal is to travel, meet, and learn, though their relatively defenseless natural form has bred into them the need to turn all situations to their advantage, and to be in control of their destiny. Though the Amoeba do not feel that their nature is to dominate and conquer, they can be viewed as warriors whose weapons are diplomacy and trade. Traits Cravers *Home Planet Type: Arid *Diplomatic Alignment: Evil *Gameplay: Consume Worlds *Main Victory Type: Military In-Game Description "Created from an insectoid life form, the Cravers are in the purest sense hunter-gatherers and would never have evolved on their own the processes necessary to raise crops or domesticated animal matter. Their life cycle is based on consumption, and as such they are capable of digesting any form of plant or animal matter. Once their home world was consumed, they left to seek further nourishment. If they do not continue to expand, discover and exploit new worlds, their society could literally eat itself to death. Feeding the hive is their all-consuming purpose: the notions of 'treaty', 'trade', and 'peace' do not exist." Traits Hissho *Home Planet Type: Jungle *Diplomatic Alignment: Evil *Gameplay: Conquest & Glory *Main Victory Type: Military / Population In-Game Description "The Hissho are a modern and civilized people descended from avian DNA. However, they are avian in the way that many species of dinosaur had avian characteristics; in fact, they are not unlike feathered pterodactyls. A race of highly competitive tribal warriors, their history is one of bloodshed, conquest, vengeance and domination. While this has created a very hardy, aggressive, and dangerous people, it has also slowed their advancement and limited their numbers. When they did reach the stars to find other peoples waiting for them, their reaction was to conquer and dominate. Their innate and learned sense of flight makes them superior pilots." Traits Horatio *Home Planet Type: Arid *Diplomatic Alignment: Neutral *Gameplay: Expand *Main Victory Type: Population / Wonder In-Game Description "Incredibly wealthy and only slightly less deranged, Horatio was an Imperial trillionare who left to discover his own star cluster. Finding a planet sprinkled with labs of ancient cloning technology left by the Endless, the boredom soon drove Horatio to create a race of allies, servants, and slaves who were every bit as gorgeous as the most beautiful person in the universe -- Horatio. Once the planet was repopulated, Horatio the First had only to look up, regard the stars and realize how much more beautiful they, too, would be if they were filled with... Horatios. The rest, as they say, is history." Traits Pilgrims * Home Planet Type: Jungle * Diplomatic Alignment: Good * Gameplay: Exploration, Diplomacy * Main Victory Type: Diplomatic/Military In-Game Description A group of scientists and explorers, unhappy with the United Empire, hijacked a mission to an outer planet and set up an independent government. They refused the heavy corporate hand of the Empire, preferring to eke out their living on the edge of known space. Aided by the Sophons, this splinter group grew to become the Pilgrims. Accustomed to orbital living and constant movement, during the early years of their development they had a proportionally greater contact and familiarity with artifacts and remnants left by the Endless. They have come to view the Endless in a religious light, and a goal of their society is to one day discover the planet from which the Endless originated. Traits Sophons *Home Planet Type: Terran *Diplomatic Alignment: Good *Gameplay: Amazing Scientists *Main Victory Type: Scientific In-Game Description "Curious, analytical and inquisitive, the Sophons are a people who pride knowledge over all. No theory -- or machine -- is so perfect that it can resist a bit of tinkering: advances come both in great leaps and tiny increments. The Sophons travel the galaxy driven by a thirst to discover and understand. As such, they view war as nothing more than a distraction from the serious things in life. However, with their advanced technologies, they can become a surprisingly dangerous foe." Traits Sowers * Home Planet Type: Tundra * Diplomatic Alignment: Neutral * Gameplay: Construction * Main Victory Type: Wonder/Military The Sowers are a machine race created by the Virtual faction of the Endless. They took from their creators the mission to traverse the universe and make worlds livable and habitable for the arrival – or return – of the Endless. The Sowers come, establish industries, create the basic infrastructure needed to make a wild planet habitable, and move on to the next one. The Sowers are neither hostile nor friendly; they are simply continuing their programming. Any world they arrive on will be harvested and advanced materials will be developed. Any local populations or other peoples will be ignored -- unless they get in the way or oppose the Sowers' holy mission. Traits United Empire *Home Planet Type: Terran *Diplomatic Alignment: Evil *Gameplay: Colonialist *Main Victory Type: Economic / Military In-Game Description "The Empire is theoretically under the control of a central monarchy ruled by the Emperor. However, the rate of expansion means the society cannot be ruled that way effectively. In fact, the systems of the colonial diaspora are colonized by designated Corporations who work hand-in-hand with the Ministry of Investment and Development. The Ministry of Security is involved as well, due to the need for native and/or alien pacification, security forces, defense and surveillance." Traits Category:Factions